1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic device.
2. Related Art
As an electronic device has higher integration levels and more functions, various measurement modes are implemented in a stopwatch which measures time. For example, as JP-A-7-55962 shows, as a user operates an operation button, it is possible to confirm a lap time value even during measurement while traveling, and to record the measured timing information in a memory.
In recent years, as a global positioning system (GPS) represents, a technology which takes a measurement of a position of a moving object by using a satellite positioning system by a satellite and measures movement information of the moving object based on a time change of the measured position, is known. There is provided a watch which implements the measuring function and the timing function, and has many functions that display various types of information while traveling based on the movement information and the timing information.
However, it is required that various types of information which are displayed in a display region of the watch be displayed in a large size so that the user is able to visually confirm it even while traveling. As a result, status information which shows a measurement state is displayed in a small size in an empty region of the display region. Accordingly, the user cannot easily determine whether or not the measurement is in progress, and it is easy for the user to cause a measurement error.